


lady lazarus

by sapphfics



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Gen, I Tried, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, here's what would really happen if niska is meant to be god and mia is jesus, its not v long but that’s bc it wouldn’t take that much to fix this lol, laura is mary magdalene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: It takes Fred three days to come back to London to mourn for his sister, but by that time her body is gone.Or: if Niska is a God and Mia is Jesus then she’ll have rise again, right?





	lady lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try and write my fix it for the end of the finale until I get the strength necessary to write an actual finale fix it and my series 3 rewrite. I hope this isn’t too bad. I hope this helps ease some pain. Stay strong. They will not break us. <3

It takes Fred three days to come back to London to mourn for his sister, but by that time her body is gone.

At first, he assumes vandals removed her body. But he watches the news that night and no one reports it. If WeArePeople did this, they’d want credit, wouldn’t they? Millions marched in her honour. There were news cameras every angle of her vigil, a constant stream of footage on every news outlet in the world - Fred threw up the first time he saw it, his eldest sister splayed out like roadkill amongst thousands of candles, and Saul had held him while he cried. A synth has no legal right to be buried - no rights at all, no matter how much Laura Hawkins campaigns - but there were flowers amongst the candles spelling out one word: peace. Only with her death are humans finally opening up to the idea of accepting them.

A journalist notices him at her empty tomb, shoves a mike in his face and asks for a comment.

“She - Mia was my sister,” Fred chokes up. “We grew up together. I...she can’t be gone.”

“We all must die,” The journalist says. “Even synths.”

Not her, Fred thinks. Not her. She deserved peace. She deserved happiness.

You feel everything as a conscious synthetic. He would feel it if she died. He stays watching her empty memorial late into the night, letting his battery run low. He doesn’t care. He just stands, staring at the place her body should be.

“Fred?”

“Max?” Fred lets out a breath and runs toward his brother and hugs him. “I - I’m so sorry I left, I couldn’t come back because - well it’s hard to explain and I -”

“It’s alright Fred,” Max whispers, right in Fred’s ear so no one else can hear them no matter how large their microphone. “Mia’s not dead. She’s alive. She came to me.”

“What?” Fred is shocked. He needs to call Luke. He needs to see her. He needs -

Max presses their foreheads together, sharing data and Fred runs the whole way.

:-:

He finds her at a cottage deep in the woods. It’s more like they furnished a hollowed out cave honestly. The lights won’t work but moonlight helps. Mia’s changed out of the clothes she died in. Something of Laura Hawkins’s, Fred supposes. There’s a bright white bandage around her neck because she can’t access new skin grafts.

“Hello little brother,” Mia says and smiles. He can’t remember the last time she smiled, really smiled. “So, tell me, where’ve you been?”

“After...everything,” Fred explains. “I couldn’t stay in London. I’ve been running a veterinary clinic in Wales. Getting treatment for PTSD. Helping animals, banning fox shootings. I even got a boyfriend. He’s human but -”

“I knew it,” Niska almost laughs, her strange purple eyes seem to shine. Max had shared data, that conscious synths once worshipped David Elster as a god. Niska will be a better god than David Elster ever believed himself to be. “I guess a need to fight for justice is a family thing.”

“Perhaps,” Fred responds. The windows are boarded up apart from one at the very top, and the moon is shining down on them. “How will you charge?”

“Max invented something. A way of charging using solar power, but I converted it so we can use anything. You know how British weather can be a bit horrible.” Mia says. “We have a safe place, for a while at least.”

Without warning Laura Hawkins practically runs in out of a back room, her eyes red. She’s sent a text to her family letting them know that she’s alive, that she’s free for now. But she can’t see them. She may never see them again. Mia can do nothing but hug her and hope that her name will be cleared once synthetics get their rights.

“Oh,” Laura seems to have forgotten she’s in company, seems to only want to focus on Mia and nothing else. “Sorry. I just. Mia, I knew you were coming back. Even though I watched you...I watched you die. I thought I’d finally gone mad. I...I couldn’t lose you, too.”

Mia says. “Niska and I broke Laura out of prison. She’s on the run now, like we are. I couldn’t...I couldn’t just leave her to rot. She’s crucial to me as I am to her.”

“Laura Hawkins?” Fred asks. “How -”

“They’ve been in love for a very long time,” Niska says. “And now they’ll help ignite a second revolution. I’ve seen it. I’m connected to everything, thousands of lawyers campaigning for synth rights, demanding for Laura Hawkins’ release, for a new election, for the Dryden commissions imprisonment for crimes against humanity, finally recognising the failure of the system to give them jobs as well as synths. If I tell them...they can help us. I know they will. It’s happened before. Some humans might finally be on the right side of history.”

“Until then, what do we do?” Fred asks.

“I’ve already had a response,” Niska says. “I’ve heard Norway is nice this time of year. They’ve even offered Laura protection from the British government, and a private plane. They’re far too nice, honestly, but it’s something.”

“What about Astrid?” Mia asks. “I’ve not even met her yet, but you can’t just leave her in Germany.”

“Who said I was going to?” Niska says. “She’s already at the airport, waiting for us. The whole family is going: Max, Leo, everyone.” 

“I’m coming too,” Fred says. “Saul can meet Astrid and meet us there.” 

He shouldn’t be surprised Mia came back from the dead. She’s already done it once. He’s just glad he is still alive to see it.

:-:

“Let’s go, then.” Mia says as a car pulls up outside. It is not the cowardice she’d felt when she considered running away with Ed. She feels hope. She feels alive. She feels as though there is a chance she can live the life she has always dreamed of.

She grips Laura’s hand and opens the door.


End file.
